


Experiment 22

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Time Loop, groundhog day scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: For the McSpirk Holiday Fest 2018, Round 1Prompt (from anonymous):  One member of the triumvirate finds himself stuck in a Groundhog Day situation: he's reliving the same day over and over until he can find the way to bring all three of them together into a relationship.McCoy relives the same day.





	Experiment 22

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so if there are any errors, let me know.

Day 0 - Control run

 

The test subject, one Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, began the day as expected. He rose at 0500 ship's time, performed a series of rudimentary stretches, and performed a typical human hygiene routine, including ablutions using a water shower, sonically assisted dental scrubbing, and grooming of the hair into a specific style. He subsequently dressed in a short-sleeved medical uniform typical of a doctor on duty. He idled in his quarters reviewing relevant case and research notes until 0620, at which time he headed to the officer's mess. In the mess, he ordered an egg white sandwich with turkey sausage and bell peppers from the food synthesizer, accompanied by a glass of full-pulp orange juice.

 

The subject departed the officer's mess at 0650, arriving at the medical bay for his duty shift at 0700. He conducted rudimentary checks of the beds and monitoring equipment before going to into his office to review patient notes again.

 

He remained in the office until 0927. At that time, a petty officer second class from a maintenance team came in with a broken femur and two broken ribs from a fall down a Jeffries tube. The operation lasted until 1003. The petty officer was relieved of duty for the remainder of zer shift and reminded that work in the tubes requiring more than fifteen minutes of continuous presence in vertical shafts should be done while wearing an anti-gravity harness. The subject then returned to his office.

 

The subject departed the medical bay at 1150 and went to the officer's mess. There he ordered a Greek salad and a glass of water from the food synthesizer. He sat at a table with the captain and first officer, with whom he spoke good-naturedly and with borderline hostility, respectively. They parted at 1250, and the subject returned to the medical bay by 1300. He arranged the operating chamber for a Tellarite liver lobectomy for a half-Tellarite ensign suffering from the vestiges of an autoimmune disorder. The ensign in question arrived at 1330 and the procedure was complete by 1430. The subject spent the remainder of his shift, as well as an additional two hours, alternating between his office and an adjacent research laboratory, pursuing research on improving genome-based health assessment of individuals with hybrid heritage.

 

At 1800, the subject reported to the captain's quarters for a private dinner consisting of beef brisket, green beans, and cornbread, accompanied by lemonade. The subject chatted amicably with the captain about the events of their days, failing to notice several overt attempts at flirtation from the captain. (The researchers question how the subject had managed to be married previously.) They parted at 2000, after the subject ascertained the location of the first officer. He met the first officer in a secondary research lab at 2013. He made some inquiries of the first officer regarding various aspects of the half-Vulcan's relatively unique anatomy. The subject's questions were largely rebuffed with information about the first officer's own research. During their discussion, the first officer touched the subject purposefully seventeen different times, in a way that implied flirtation. The subject seemed unaware. They parted at 2200, after the first officer cited the subject's need for sleep.

 

The subject returned to his quarters, changed into night clothes, and was asleep by 2232, ship's time.

 

Day 1

 

Leonard McCoy woke to his alarm at 5 am, ship's time. The ship had just completed an important surveying mission two days previous, so he'd been holed up in the med bay until midnight that night, making sure medical records were up to date after the slew of injuries he and Christine had fixed on the crew members who were caught in a minor rockslide. Then last night he'd been out until 10 pm trying to get Spock to give him more information, so he was damn tired.

 

But as much as he wanted to keep sleeping, he had an appointment today with Lieutenant ch'Kysas to check on the regrowth of their left antenna. The dear fool had gotten it cut off by accident two months previous when a survey team had gotten in the way of a local hunting parting. The team went unnoticed, but a flying spear had still sliced clean through the lieutenant's antenna, and they refused to undergo an accelerated regrowth procedure.

 

So he hauled himself out of bed, showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed. He spent some time reading a novel Jim had recommended before going to the mess, where ate his usual breakfast, and then reported to sick bay right on time at 7 am. His only scheduled appointment was the lieutenant at 9 am, so he sat in his office and continued reading the novel until then. But the lieutenant didn't show up at nine. He gave them the benefit of the doubt and waited until 9:15; still a no-show. He resolved to comm them if they didn't show up by 9:30.

 

However, he was called out at 9:27 because Petty Officer Second Class Jemand came in with a broken left femur and two broken ribs. "What's wrong with you people?" McCoy asked. "I just fixed you up yesterday!"

 

Jemand managed to look confused through the pain. "Yesterday? I didn't get hurt yesterday."

McCoy shook his head. "Let's just get you fixed up."

 

The operation was done at 10:03…just like yesterday. Now he was really confused. "Anti-gravity harnesses, okay?" he said to Jemand as ze left. Once ze was gone, he returned to his office. "Computer, what is today's date?"

 

The computer responded with _yesterday's_ date. He hissed in frustration. "Is this some kind of joke? Some twisted Vulcan humor? Are you in here, Spock?" he asked the empty room.

 

No one responded.

 

Great. Fine, he decided, he'd ask Jim and Spock at lunch… At the end of lunch, especially if they said the same things they had yesterday.

 

He went to the mess on time at 11:50, ordered the same thing he had the day before. Jim made a derogatory comment about Bones' salad, just like he had yesterday. Spock complimented the salad, adding that there was a Vulcan fruit similar to the olive that was considered a delicacy, just like he had yesterday. McCoy almost screamed then and there, but he did his best to respond just as he had yesterday…today? Just before they parted ways, he asked Jim what day it was.

 

Jim looked surprised for a second, but recovered quickly. "Well, on Earth it'd be February 2nd. Why?"

 

McCoy shook his head. "Just curious how well you're keeping up with time, since you've been dodging your physical."

 

"If you say so, Bones. See you this evening."

 

"See ya, Jim."

 

He went back to sick bay and prepped the operation chamber just like he had the day before. He performed the liver lobectomy on the half-Tellarite ensign just like he had the day before. He repeated the research from the day before, just slightly faster since he recalled some of the results. He managed to squeeze in one more experiment to keep his mind off of things before dinner.

 

During dinner with Jim, McCoy debated telling him about the fact that they'd _already lived this day_ , but it occurred to him that this whole thing might be a fluke, might even be a dream. He needed more data.

 

Apparently he'd been unusually quiet, because Jim took his hand midway through dinner and said, "Bones, is everything okay? You haven't said more than three words in a row this whole evening."

 

McCoy sighed. "I'm just tired, Jim. And I still need to go badger Spock after this."

 

Jim looked sympathetic. "You must have been up pretty late last night, fixing up all the crew from that rockslide. Do you have to speak to Spock tonight?"

 

"It's important to my research that I get this information from him. I mean, I know it's unlikely that that greenblooded hobgoblin will give me any straight answers, but I gotta try anyway," McCoy said. If he had to prove that he was stuck in a time loop, it would help if he knew exactly how someone would respond, so he had to do the same damn things he did the day before. No matter how strange it was.

 

"Okay, if you say so."

 

After dinner, McCoy found Spock in the same place as the day before. He did his best to ask the same questions as before, while also paying very close attention to Spock's responses. He tried _not_ to focus on how attractive Spock was, especially when he was talking about his research. There was always an extra glint in his eye when he was talking about something he was passionate about, much as he tried to hide the fact that he even _had_ passions.

 

Right around 10 pm, Spock pointed out that Bones needed sleep, so they parted ways. McCoy went home and wrote down everything he could remember about what Jim and Spock had said, hoping it would stick in his mind if not in the computer system.

 

Then he went to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be February 3rd.

 

Day 2

 

It wasn't. Instead of ch'Kysas, Petty Officer Second Class Jemand came in with a broken femur and ribs. Bones reminded zer to use an anti-grav harness.

 

He went to lunch with Jim and Spock, tried to catalogue their responses, and didn't bother to ask Jim about what day it was. He already knew it was yesterday and the day before that.

 

He prepped the operating chamber and operated on the patient for the third time. He repeated the experiments and got the same results, including the new one from last time.

 

He focused on dinner with Jim enough that the captain didn't notice anything amiss. McCoy found himself disappointed that Jim didn't hold his hand.

 

Conversation with Spock was the same as before, as far as he could tell.

 

He wrote it all down again before he went to bed.

 

Day 7

 

After living the same day seven times in a row, Leonard was finally confident that he could convince Jim that this had all happened before. He'd seen enough old films with this sort of situation to know that parroting someone's words before they could say them was a pretty convincing method.

 

He went through the usual motions until dinner with Jim. During their conversation, Leonard spoke right along with Jim's explanation of the latest of Scotty's improvement suggestions. Jim cut off midway through, but Bones went ahead and finished the thought.

 

"…How the hell did you know that, Bones?!" Jim asked.

 

"Because I've lived this same damn day seven and a half times, Jim. And I'm tired as hell of it."

 

Jim frowned. "Is this a joke? No, that wouldn't make sense. Unless you can suddenly read minds, you couldn't possibly know what I was going to say, word for word, even after I stopped. So I believe you, but what do you expect me to do about this? I don't know anything about time loops…"

 

"Does anyone know anything about time loops, really? I just want someone to believe me. Once I know I can convince people efficiently, maybe then something can get worked out."

 

"But if you're the only one who remembers, do you really expect to recall all the specifics?" Jim asked.

 

Leonard shook his head. "I have to try. I can't keep living this same day over and over again. It'll drive me insane. Now, do you have any idea what I can say to Spock that I couldn't possibly know?"

 

"What, to prove to him that you've lived time that he hasn't? Can't you just ask him to perform a meld on you?"

 

Bones blanched. Spock…in his head…seeing his memories…seeing his _feelings_ …his feelings for Jim and Spock. No. That couldn't happen. "I don't want anyone poking around in my head if I don't have to. Now, you got anything I can use?"

 

"Bones, why would I know anything about Spock that you wouldn't? Aren't you two…" Jim trailed off.

 

Leonard looked at him strangely. "Aren't we what, Jim? We already established I can't read minds."

 

"Aren't you two dating?"

 

Bones let out a laugh. "Spock and I? Dating? No, I thought you were dating him, Jim! The way he hangs around you on the bridge…"

 

"That's just him being a good first officer. How haven't you noticed the way he touches you, the way he looks at you like you're one of his beloved experiments?"

 

"I…no. Does he do that?"

 

It was Jim's turn to laugh. "Yeah, Bones, yeah, he does. All the time. Hey! Maybe that's what'll fix this!"

 

"What? Spock? Jim, this ain't some rom-com holofilm. This is a real life time loop. I don't think love confessions are the key."

 

Something was odd about the look in Jim's eyes. "Ah, so you do love him. I thought so."

 

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

 

"Anyway…sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think I know anything about Spock that you don't. Either you have to let him mind meld with you, or you're going to have to convince someone else to help." Jim said.

 

Leonard nodded. He thought about that look in Jim's eyes. "I still think Spock's sweet on you, Jim. If we ever get out of this loop, you should make a move."

 

Jim shook his head. "Whatever you say, Bones." He checked the chronometer. "You should probably get going, so you can talk to Spock."

 

"Yeah. Okay." Bones stood up. "See you, Jim."

 

"Bye, Bones."

 

Instead of going to the lab, Bones went back to his quarters and went straight to sleep.

 

Day 8

 

On the off chance that Jim was right, Bones sought out Spock first thing in the morning. Luckily, he was in the side lab, alone.

 

"Doctor McCoy, I didn't expect to see you this morning," Spock said when he saw Leonard.

 

Against his better judgement, McCoy walked right up to him, said, "I'm in love with you, Spock," and pulled the Vulcan into a kiss.

 

To his great shock, Spock kissed back for a few moments before gently pushing Bones away. "Your affections are returned, Leonard, but this is hardly the time or place. Perhaps we can speak in my quarters this evening, after your dinner with Jim?"

 

"I--okay. Sure. Yeah, I'll see you then," Bones said, stepping back. "Well, I'll see you at lunch first, but…"

 

The corner of Spock's lips quirked up slightly. "Yes, Leonard, I know." He leaned in and gave Bones another quick kiss. "Now go get breakfast."

 

Bones was barely functional most of the day; it was a very good thing he'd done it all before or he might have been risking his license, providing the loop ever ended.

 

At dinner, Jim definitely noticed something was wrong.

 

Not wholly unlike the first repetition, he took Bones' hand and said, "Bones, is everything okay? You haven't said more than three words in a row this whole evening."

 

"I…think I have a date with Spock," Leonard said, hardly believing it.

 

"Oh…oh!" Jim said. His expression was a confusing mix of…well, Bones wasn't sure. "Uh…good for you. When? How? Who started it?"

 

"You don't seem too happy about this, Jim. I know you have feelings for him, too. I'd back off for you."

 

"No, no! Or, yes, but no… Yes, I have feelings for Spock, but that's not all. I have feelings for you too…"

 

Bones was incredulous. He was in love with Jim and Spock. Jim was in love with Spock and him. Was Spock in love with both of them too? Or was this all doomed to failure? "This is some situation we've got here… Maybe I'll do something different next time…"

 

Jim just looked confused. "Why don't you go meet Spock now? We've basically finished dinner anyway."

 

"Okay. Good night, Jim."

 

"You too, Bones."

 

Leonard headed to Spock's quarters. Spock didn't seem to be expecting him until later, but let him in. They sat down next to Spock's desk.

 

"In the interest of honesty, Leonard, I feel that I should let you know that I also have…affections for Jim. I have no intention of pursuing him if you wish to be monogamous, particularly since I do not know his feelings," Spock confessed.

 

All Bones could do was laugh. Spock watched silently. It took Bones almost a minute to calm down. "I'm not laughing at you, Spock. It's just that the three of us have apparently been dancing around pointlessly when we all could have been together."

 

"Then… You… And Jim…?" Spock asked.

 

"Yeah." Bones smiled. "I'm tired, Spock, so how about we call it a night? Fix this all up tomorrow?"

 

Spock inclined his head. "Very well. Have a good night, Leonard."

 

"You too, Spock."

 

Day 9 - Experiment completion

 

After a mere nine repetitions, the subject achieved the desired outcome.

 

The subject arose at 0500 and completed morning rituals at a rate significantly higher than previously observed. Rather than reviewing records, heading to the mess, or engaging in romantic actions with the first officer, he went to Petty Officer Second Class Jemand's assignment post and assured that ze was wearing an anti-gravity harness per safety regulations. He then proceeded to dine in the officer's mess as usual.

 

After breakfast, the subject reported in to work, experiencing no incidents prior to lunchtime. During lunch, he arranged a dinner meeting with both the captain and first officer. The operation on the half-Tellarite went off without a hitch; in fact, the subject managed to increase the efficiency of the procedure by ten percent in the process.

 

The subject then carefully recreated his previous experiments to ensure accurate data. He spent the remaining time before dinner devising another experiment to be conducted at a later date.

 

Dinner began with three confessions from the subject: his love for the captain, his love for the first officer, and that he had lived this day nine times already. The captain and first officer were initially skeptical of all three claims because of the last claim, but the subject offered to allow the first officer to perform a mind meld for proof.

 

We were unable to observe what happened within the mind meld, but the first officer confessed to believing the subject. This was apparently sufficient proof for the captain, who accepted the subject's claims and confessed his own affections as well. The first officer then confirmed that he, too, harbored affections for the captain and the subject.

 

They then spent the evening alternately discussing the trajectory of the relationship, engaging in various instances of kissing, and expressing their hopes that the day would not repeat. They ended the day fully clothed, sleeping entwined.

 

\-----

 

Leonard McCoy woke up at 0400. He saw that both Jim and Spock were in bed with him. He smiled and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost momentum partway through, so if it seems like everything got resolved very quickly, that might be why.


End file.
